Talk:Purple, The New Black
Testimonies ---- * Tried to solo Galarhigg as NIN/DNC. got it to 3% but wiped because of curse + got hit. does not seem difficult. every so often does breath attacks for around 200-400 damage. at under 10% got hit with curse putting my HP under 300max *Soloed 75NIN/DNC on 3rd try. Brought 1 High Pot tank and Meat Mithkabobs. Used all 3 elemental breaths within first 10% health. Never used curse in 3 fights, owned me with Petrify on 2nd run at about 10%. Unlocking and turning away every time the "2HR" wind flies can prevent the evil Petrify so if you're solo'ing.... Not a bad idea. All Debuff landed 100% of the time with 1 merrit in ninjitsu skill. As other's said no XP loss in BC. *Soloed as 75NIN/37DNC as well. Slightly difficult to solo. Important to keep Slow Blind and Para on him at all times. He has pretty high accuracy so at times he would strip shadows faster than I could put them up with full evasion and haste gear on. Did DPS slowly saving all TP to cure myself. It took me 3 times to win the fight, but with no exp loss it's worth the try. Brought a few HI-Pots that I ended up not using. I never got cursed, but did get petrified which caused me to lose once. ~ TheTokyoSuicide 05:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) * Easily soloed as 75BST/NIN with LifedrinkerLars as a pet. Had to twice feed with Pet Zeta, but I took almost no damage and never had to recast shadows. Stand behind NM when fighting. As a safety precaution, though, I would advise letting Call Beast recast time run down to 2-3 mins before starting the fight, just in case you need to call a new pet. * Duoed as 75PLD/NIN and 75RDM/WHM with very little trouble, though petrification can be annoying. * Soloed with relative ease as 75DRG/WHM without buffs. Despite only having it used once against me, I suggest not applying any buffs so as to evade Nullsong, which could be problematic if your max HP is lower than 1400. The only attack that had me slightly worried was a Crit Flame Breath for around 600damage which, at the time, dropped me into critical HP, but I had a Bomb Queen Ring equipped, so that was to be expected. I was initially concerned about Body Slam, however it was probably it's weakest attack. Sigil Refresh, although useful, is not needed, however, Ethereal Earring ' IS ' required. Dynoknight 08:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * Easily duo'd as 70bst/whm and 69bst/whm :* Both used CourierCarrie jug pets (on my run only one died and was repopped immediately after) ::*Zoned in, Called pets, Reraised, Rested full, Buffed (Stoneskin, Blink, and Protect), Rewared pets with Pet Poltice ::*Both sent pets after and engaged from the side to avoid AOE cone effects. ::*During fight we used reward as soon as timer was up using Pet Food Zeta healing our pets for about 380hp~ ::*It went down without using aoe curse at all, We used rampage 3 times each, and beat it in about 9 minutes~ Steamboat Wi11y 01:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * Soloing as Rdm/Nin got DC'ed in middle of fight loged back in dead and got booted from arena. When raised had 0 exp loss. So may not lose exp in fight. * Cake-walk with 75 NIN/WAR and me (67 WHM/SMN), watch out for heavy Curse, a quick Cursna and CureV is needed. The dragon didn't resists a single enfeebling spell. * Anyone try with SMN/whm or /nin to see if you can solo him with carby or another avatar? :*He uses draw in, so I imagine it would be difficult, if possible at all. 09:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) * Soloed with some difficult as SMN/WHM and won in the 2nd fight, with some refresh drinks, ethers and may be Astral Flow in case that run out of MP. Buff yourself when you go in then keep Dia II, Stoneskin, Blink and Aquaveil on while fighting, use Blood Pact:Rage only 1/summon for generate hate after calling new avatar. It is good to avoid TP move while you are calling avatar by release it after NM used TP move and your pet's HP is low. Fastcast items help a lot while you was draw in (you can't avoid draw in anyway). It took me about 5-7 fenrirs. Carbuncle also work great with a little bit more difficult compare to Fenrir due to it can generate lower hate (I used it in the 1st fight and lost at NM's HP4% left because of paralyzed from Heavy Stomp while calling last Carbancle to finish him).Butakun 10:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Special Attacks ---- * On occasion, throughout the fight, Galarhigg will use a breath attack proceeded by the "2hr Dustcloud". The breath attack chosen indicates a switch in an element that it absorbs. * Flame Breath -> Absorbs Fire (Uses at 75% health) * Wind Breath -> Absorbs Wind (Uses at 50% health) * Poison Breath -> Absorbs Water (Uses at 25% health) :* This above information about the breaths is not entirely accurate. When I went, the dragon used Poison Breath immediately (it was the first action he did), then used Wind, Poison, Wind. I did not not at what percentages they were used at, but I do know that Flame Breath was never used. :* He doesn't seem to use different breaths at specific HP percentages. He used Flame Breath by the time I got ~100% TP as a BLU and did my first SC. I failed though. He only seemed to melee, occasionally double attacking, and use breaths. He didn't use any of the other dragon specials, like Body Slam in my fight. I doubt he uses ALL of the dragon special attacks, I was prepared for a really hard fight. Even though I still died, the fight didn't seem that hard, he didn't use any attacks that wiped or took down multiple shadows. But apparently he does curse. I just didn't see it. Sabishii 18:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :* He did not seem to follow a pattern such as the one stated above. If anything, he cycled through breath attacks when I fought him. *I can confirm that it uses the following TP attacks: Body Slam, Heavy Stomp, Flame Breath, Wind Breath, Poison Breath, Lodesong, Voidsong, Thornsong and Nullsong. Given the fact that people above have stated that it uses both Chaos Blade and Petro Eyes, it is safe to say that Galarhigg uses ALL of the standard Dragon Special Attacks. Dynoknight 08:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Miscellaneous ---- * Confirming no EXP loss: died and warped to Home Point, no experience points lost. Phucrabiont 13:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC)